Mangekyō Sharingan: Keshin
This article is the property of Keam2637, and must NOT be edited at all times, aside by the creator himself. A Keshin is an ability to utilize a user's spiritual energy via the use of chakra. When formed into a shape, it resembles a gigantic, humanoid being that fights on the user's behalf, effectively making it Yuuichi Uzumaki's equivalent to the Susanoo. As a matter of fact, the technique was initially thought as a Mangekyō Sharingan ability, until proven otherwise by Yuuichi. Info The Keshin is described to be the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. Though when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in a visible form. When it is activated, the Keshin forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. Also, it is important to note that currently, the only user of this technique is Yuuichi Uzumaki. More info regarding the topic to be revealed later. Attributes Same as the Susanoo, the Keshin is anchored to its user, albeit with slight differences when compared to its various states: In its less-developed forms, it will move around with the user, while also covering the user to an extent; in its more completed forms however, the user will be suspended within the Keshin, with its positioning going in accordance to the user's movements, and this allows the Keshin to be able to act as a reliable shield for the user from all forms of attacks. The Keshin's aura also has the ability to dispel all types of genjutsu, and thus it should be noted that all attacks of that particular category won't work or have any effects to the user, provided its power doesn't surpass the user's capabilities to dispel it on their own by a certain margin, and this particular ability will also see an increase in power as the Keshin develops, although it is necessary to take into account that if the user is stuck by a genjutsu inside the Keshin itself, then the Keshin cannot protect its user by all means, as the Keshin cannot attack through itself while not damaging its own body, or creating a hole, to be more direct. As described earlier, while the Keshin is effective being used as a means to defense, it is also one of the best possible attacking threats available because of its capability to distinguish in what it blocks, and its unique skill to enhance all the attacks carried out by the user by using its aura to cover the attacks and increase its power (only available in its third stage), which results in all the jutsu and attacks used by the user being able to easily get pass through the Keshin and strike the opponent with considerably added firepower, albeit at the cost of more chakra than usual, as the aura used to cover the attacks is essentially that of the Keshin, and thus replacement is vital. Also, if the user wishes, a person can be brought into the Keshin, but not as much compared to the Susanoo, as the size of the Keshin is evidently smaller. In any worst cases that the opponent somehow manages to bypass the Keshin and reaches the user, the user can instantly stop the use of Keshin and recall it again to crush the opponent in almost as the same time as the user stops using it. Unlike the Susanoo, the Keshin isn't vulnerable to any visual (such as the Sage Art: White Rage Technique, but since the surroundings is still affected, the vision of the user is nonetheless unlikely to be clear), auditory (for example, Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains), or any other non-physical attacks as its aura can dispel all the said attacks, but if an attack is strong enough, it can pierce through the Keshin's aura and affects the user, albeit with reduced strength. While the Keshin is active, it drains a great deal of chakra from the user, and the said requirement can be increased if the user decides to use the Keshin's higher forms, in a similar manner to the Susanoo case. The user can also - if wish be - at the cost of more chakra, increase the Keshin's overall stats and parameters for more combat prowess, an ability surprisingly useful when the user doesn't have enough chakra necessary to advance the Keshin to new steps but still sees fit the need to strengthen the Keshin. If powered up via this method, the Keshin will become brighter as the user increases its might. One main advantage the Keshin holds against the Susanoo is that, due to it not fundamentally being a Mangekyō Sharingan-based ability, it, including the Mangekyō-needed third stage, doesn't put such a dangerous strain on the user's eyes, only requiring a huge amount of chakra to maintain and its continued use will obviously not cause the user's eyes to go blind either. In fact, the initial two forms, contrary to later-proven-false initial beliefs, don't even require the activation of the Mangekyō Sharingan to use at all, with the third and ultimate form the only one putting the strain on and requiring it to be accessible. A prolonged use can, however, decrease one's own chakra to extreme levels, and coupled with the fatigue the body suffers caused from the overuse, resulting in the impossibility of maintaining the Mangekyō Sharingan, rendering capable users unable to utilize the Keshin's final form. It should be noted though that a rest can more than make up for with ease, and without any aftermath consequences at all to the eyes either. The strain put on one's eyes, with enough practice and use of the final form, can even be reduced to irrevelent levels. Chages or/and addition regarding the information pending. Development As shown and said before, the Keshin does have its evolutional stages, and that each state gives the Keshin unbelievable increase in power, but also more chakra cost at any given time. At the start, the Keshin is only as thrice as tall as the user and doesn't have much muscle, but still very much capable of holding itself against the first form of the Susanoo. In its second form, the Keshin has more muscle and details to it with the power increase from the first form being its most dominant trait (along with the coat), and finally, after lots of training and overwhelming determination, the user can finally achieve the Keshin's final form. With its final form, the Keshin is much more mascular than its first two forms and gains an incredible addition to its, and its abilities', overall prowess, thereby allowing to be considered to be of the same caliber as the armored state of the Susanoo. Senjutsu Influence Like the Susanoo, the user can mingle the chakra that makes the Keshin with chakra from other sources to increase the Keshin's capabilities to new heights, such as when Yuuichi decided to add in Sage Chakra while in his Sage Mode to strengthen his Keshin, resulting in the Keshin emitting a rainbow-colored aura/duplicate shadows from its body. And since being in Sage Mode allows Yuuichi to gather natural energy, the prospect of merging and imbuing the said natural energy gathered with the Keshin itself, aside from the normal chakra consumption, is also capable of being done to astounding success, as proven by Yuuichi in the Fourth Shinobi World War, although it also puts the user at risk of running out of natural energy if the overall amount utilized both by Sage Mode itself and the Keshin is higher than the amount gained, thus ending Sage Mode prematurely. Some alterations and/or increase in data for the overall section on the way. All the Forms Available Keshin's Initial Form After awakening this technique, Yuuichi first gained this form of the Keshin. As seen, this form resembles the . In this form, the power of it isn't as strong as the second and final forms, obviously, but it's still strong enough to go head-to-head with a normal first form Susanoo, as stated. Keshin's Secondary Form In this form, the Keshin's appearance in this form differs quite a lot compared to its original state, with the addition of a red cloak and the change in hairstyle and color being the most prominent, aside from its obvious gap between power. This version is the strongest non-Mangekyō Sharingan state available to Yuuichi. Keshin's Final Form This is the Keshin's strongest and powerful form. To unlock this form, as told earlier, the user must go through extreme training and determination necessary to awaken the spirit needed to create the form and make it manifest outside of the user's body. In terms of strength, this form far exceeds the first and second forms by a large margin, making it in the same league as the Armored Susanoo, and to an extent, the Complete Body - Susanoo, although the sizes of the two are much more different when it comes to the latter. In this state of the Keshin, a user can, as noted earlier, engulf one's attack with the Keshin's aura in order to increase its destructive capabilities, with more of the Keshin's chakra used in the imbuing process resulting in the more strength added to the technique covered. It is of vital importance to note that this is the only form of the Keshin that requires the Mangekyō Sharingan to be active to both awaken and manifest it, in a similar manner to the Susanoo, and as such, this form is only unique to Yuuichi Uzumaki and non others due to the special reaction and resonance the Keshin has with the Mangekyō. More information and possible changes to it pending. Trivia * The name of this technique contains the word to emphasize its initally believed status as a Mangekyō Sharingan jutsu. * The final form of Yuuichi's Keshin was once stated to be designed by combining the best aspects of the two former forms, the Majin traits of the first form and the head designs of the second form in particular, to make sure this form was the best of all, both in its power and appearance.